Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Carson Explosive Co *** Roundhouse * Items: * Vehicles: * * The Streak, a train * Martian spaceships | StoryTitle2 = The Voodoo Sacrifice | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor2_1 = Martin Goodman | Synopsis2 = A young girl is kidnapped by a bunch of robed men. Her screams bring the attention of the Angel who attempts to stop the kidnappers but gets run over. Following them in his car, the Angel is led to a castle on the countryside to the north, and then falls through a trap floor that has been placed in its defense. As the girl is brought to the cult's leader, the Sacred One, she is prepared to be sacrificed to their fire god. The Angel meanwhile has survived the trap and escapes from the pit through a secret opening, and learns that the girl is in the throne room from one of the cult members. Rushing there, the Angel arrives just in time to interrupt the sacrifice. Learning that the Sacred One is a hypnotist, the Angel resists the glare and knocks the Sacred One down. Freeing the girl he almost falls for another trap door, but manages to jump out of harm's way. Frightened of the Angel's powers, the Sacred One ironically stumbles backward into his own trap door and falls to his apparent death. The Angel takes the girl and flees outside as other hypnotized people start to follow their leader into the pit. When closing the door, he sees that they all have disappeared. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * A female kidnap victim Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Several cult members Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner | Writer3_1 = William Blake Everett | Penciler3_1 = William Blake Everett | Inker3_1 = William Blake Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = William Blake Everett | Editor3_1 = Martin Goodman | Synopsis3 = Continued from last issue... After the Sub-Mariner's attack on New York City involving the kidnapping of Ms. Drayson and the death of Officer Foley, the police begins to plan a way to capture Prince Namor. With their searches of the waterways turning up nothing, they get female officer Betty Dean to pose as a damsel in distress to see if the Sub-Mariner would save her. After a week of stakeout in New York Harbor, Betty spots the Sub-Mariner and dives into the harbor, pretending to drown. Namor comes to her rescue; however when she attempts to arrest him, Namor takes Betty to swim into a sea. There they witness a Nazi bomber and U-boat attacking a British cargo ship. Namor goes to the freighter's rescue, taking control of the Nazi sub and using it to destroy the bomber before sinking the sub itself. Namor pushes the sinking freighter to a nearby island where Betty Dean convinces him to help the Allied Forces, telling him that not all humans (particularly Americans) are bloodthirsty. When she mentions that a number of naval mines are located nearby, Namor agrees to go out and destroy them. He does so by tricking Nazi warships into contact with the mines. When he notices an another U-boat, Namor decides to turn it with its crew over to the Allied Navies and brings it to a British vessel. Afterward, Namor returns to the island where he left Betty who asks him to help the Allies's cause. This request causes Namor to think deeply... This story is continued next issue... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Inspector Peterson * Esther, Betty Dean's roommate * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** * Vehicles: * U-boats | StoryTitle4 = The Land Grabbers | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Martin Goodman | Synopsis4 = Jeb and Dan Barnes, who own a seemingly valueless plot of land are constantly harassed by men under the employ of Jed Sirrah. They once more refuse to sell their land, and kick their harassers off the property, warning them that next time they'll call the sheriff. Unknown to the Barnes brothers, the property has a valuable amount of gold and oil and Sirrah seeks to purchase the land before they can learn the truth. Sirrah's henchman Brace decides to go into town with the intention of framing the brothers for a crime so the sheriff would run them off. To their good fortune, the sheriff is one of their old crime partners from Pecos who has gone straight. When Brace warns him to stay out of their business he agrees to do so. When they report back to Jed Sirrah, he is furious that they went to the sheriff until learning that they convinced their former partner to stay silent. The following day they begin to add pressure to the Barnes brothers by dynamiting some rocks in the path of a stream that waters their property. The explosion brings the attention of the Masked Raider. The sheriff, knowing the Raider is wanted dead or alive tries to shoot him but the Raider is too fast with his guns and manages to get away. The Raider arrives at the Barnes property where he witnesses Sirrah's men trying to buy the land from the Barnes brothers for even less. Barnes's are feeling pressured to sell now that their land is dead, but the Masked Raider steps in and frightens off the thugs. Jeb and Dan are furious until the Masked Raider tells them that their land is valuable. Riding into town, the Masked Raider, Dan and Jeb walk in on Sirrah and his men plotting once more to take over the land. When a gun fight breaks out, crooks are no match for the Masked Raider. When Jeb Barnes finds proof of the Raider's claim of how valuable their land is, they decided to make him an equal partner but realize that he's already gone. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Sheriff Barny Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Origin of the American Ace, Part 2 | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Martin Goodman | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue... Perry Webb, an American mineral hunter, has found himself in the middle of a war between Castile D'or and Attainia, instigated by the evil Queen Ursula. Spotting a girl about to be crushed in a pile of burning rubble, Webb comes to her rescue. The girl, Jeanie, is distraught as her parents were killed and has no will to live. However, having been saved by Webb, she agrees to be taken to safety. Perry flies her to a cottage, where her sister and grandfather are living. Arriving there, Perry is introduced to her family. After Jeanie explains the tragic events to her sister, Perry is invited to stay. Meanwhile at the palace of the queen, she is more and more desperate to crush her foes and reveals her plans to take over the world. Even though her minister Josef thinks she's mad, he is too frightened to do anything but to follow her. In order to gain support from her subjects, she begins publishing propaganda encouraging the people of Castile D'or to fight back against their "oppressors" from Attainia. While back at Jeanie's family farm, Perry decides it is time to leave, as he must continue to find a source of radium for his business. As he flies away he is soon tracked by some fighter planes from Castile D'or. The pilots begin shooting at his plane even though he is unarmed. He is shot down and soon crashes his plane into Jeanie's home. Jeanie, Marie and their grandfather pull Perry from the wreckage and place him into bed. As he recovers, Perry tells Jeanie, that he realizes now something. He has a more important job than mineral hunting -- taking down the evil queen and her oppressive regime. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * , Jeanie's sister Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jeanie's grandfather * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Siegfried Suicide | Writer6_1 = David C. Cooke | Penciler6_1 = William Blake Everett | Inker6_1 = William Blake Everett | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = Martin Goodman | Synopsis6 = Bill Stern an American soldier of fortune fights his way through the Siegfried Line of German soldiers. It is a line they have been trying to break for weeks with no luck. They make one final push and although most of the men go down Bill refuses to give up without a fight. When the Nazi's stopped firing, thinking that the enemy forces were all dead, Bill would still be alive and he would sneak toward the Nazi encampment. Overhearing them gloat about their "victory" over the Allies, the Nazi's are in for a rude surprise when Bill announces his survival and tosses a grenade into their fort. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French soldiers * British soldiers Antagonists: * German soldiers Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great: Third Episode | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Martin Goodman | Synopsis7 = Big-game hunter and wild animal collector Steve Hardy has come to a section of the Belgian Congo east of Ka-Zar's home to capture for a zoo. After setting up camp he soon captures a number of animals including Tuta, the elephant. Trajah, leader of the elephants, seeks out Ka-Zar to save the captured elephant. Going to investigate the situation, Ka-Zar arrives at the camp wondering if the man responsible is Paul de Kraft, the man who killed his father. It turns out it is not, and that night, Ka-Zar sneaks into the camp and sets all the animals free. When he is spotted by one of the natives, he easily knocks him out and ties him up to a tree. The next morning, when Hardy wakes up, he is shocked to find his animals missing and when he questions the native, the native believes he was attacked by Angwama, the jungle god. While Hardy dismisses this as nonsense his men are all shaken by this claim. Not willing to leave empty handed, Steve orders the men to go out on a hunting party. Deep in the jungle they come across a rhino and its calf and orders his gun boy to shoot the mother so that they can capture the young rhino. Before the gunman could shoot, he is struck in the back by an arrow fired by Ka-Zar. This frightens the men even more and they refuse to help any further, less they evoke the wraith of Angwama. They pack up and leave, forcing Steve Hardy to follow them. Later, Ka-Zar jumps into a nearby lake for a cooling swim when he is attacked by N'Jaga, the leopard his father wounded years ago. N'Jaga seeks to get revenge and pushes the young Ka-Zar deep into the water until the big cat is forced to come up for air. Satisfied that it has killed Ka-Zar the leopard leaves the scene. However, Ka-Zar survives and reminds himself to never be caught without his knife. As he returns home he is blissfully unaware of the fact that his old foe Paul de Kraft is planning a trip out to the Congo. This story is continue next issue... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the elephant * , the wild hog Antagonists: * * , the leopard * Other Characters: * * & other members of Steve Hardy's party Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Human Torch * The revelation that the aliens in this story are Martians is highly suspect. Per many alien races have made claims that they originated from one of the planets in the Sol system that have been revealed as falsehoods. Also complicating matters is the fact that the term "martian" was often used by people of Earth in the 1940s and 50s as a general term for any alien being. That said, there have been a number of different races that have claimed to live on Mars who have appeared in , , , , , and . The Sub-Mariner * This story is retold in . American Ace * This was the last American Ace story published by Timely Comics. The series was continued in various comics published by Centaur Publications under the title Lieutenant Lank. However according to , those stories are not considered part of canon. * American Ace resurfaced later in using the name Ace Masters. One explanation for the change in names could be, as explained in , the United States government commissioned Timely Comics to produce comics based on their war heroes for propaganda purposes. Certain elements in those stories could have been changed such as the Ace's real name. Publication Notes * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 13th story ** * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 14th story ** * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 15th story ** * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 16th story ** * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 17th story ** * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 18th story ** | Trivia = * The Human Torch wore blue uniform until changing it into red in . He also hasn't learned to fly yet but was able to make big leaps instead. * In the first story, the "Lawson Bell" radio broadcast about Martians attacking New York City is a play on the real-life Orson Welles broadcast of "War of the Worlds", which had occurred just a few months before this issue was published. * Perry Webb is called "Perry Wade" at the American Ace story. It also states that there will be another American Ace story in the next issue, however the story was cut from this series. * In , Betty Dean's roommate (1940-1947) was named Alice Terrel Ryan (Ryan is maiden name) and in , her roommate was Cathy. | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Mystery Comics #3 at [//www.comics.org/issue/629/ Grand Comics Database] }} References Category:World War II